I don't see anything wrong with you--Kisame Love Story
by HidanLoverForever
Summary: When Kisame was younger, when he was bullied, one person stood up for him, and he didn't see her again, but he always remembered her. What happens when he sees her again; 15 years later?


_***About 15 years ago***_

Rin (meaning _cold) _was a small girl in Kirigakure, with long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was rather small for a 7-year old, but since she never really talked to anyone, and almost never left her home, no one really ever bothered with her.

Today was one of the rare days she did leave her house. She was heading out to get some food for her mother and sister, since her father was on a mission, her mother was sick, and her sister was only 4.

Rin heard laughter not too far away, and—as any child would—took off after it, wanting to know what was so fun. As she grew closer to the laughter, she saw a group of kids in a circle, throwing rocks at something/someone who was blocked from her view. She frowned, already heading towards the circle to see what the kids were up to now.

After crawling under a few kids, she saw they were throwing rocks at a boy who resembled a shark, but he was cowering in fear from the kids. She frowned, wondering why the kids were picking on him. Without a word, she'd crawled a bit more and finally got to the 'leader' of the little group. She stood up, and knocked the rocks out of his hand. The laughter stopped, and everyone glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing, mesu?" the leader, named Kenji (strong) demanded, pushing her down. (Mesu means bitch) Kenji and his friends were 10, and _much _bigger than Rin.

Rin winced, but got back up, and stepped in front of the boy that the kids had been laughing at. "Don't do that to him.." she said quietly, barely audible actually.

Kenji rolled his eyes, looking at the others. "Oh look, Rin finally said a sentence that _wasn't _tattling!" Some of the kids laughed, and Rin just looked at Kenji emotionlessly. He pushed her down again, and then looked back at the others. "Come on guys, let's go before Rin goes and tattles." The others nodded, and they ran off.

Rin pulled herself off the ground again, then turned to the boy and held out a hand to help him up. He looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, and then cautiously took it, letting her help him up.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" She asked him with a small smile.

"K-Kisame..." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Ki-sa-me..." Rin mumbled, liking the name. "Why were Kenji and his friends picking on you, Kisame?"

Kisame looked up, seemingly startled by her question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a monster!"

She looked at Kisame. She liked how he looked—it was different. She shook her head. "I don't see anything wrong with you. I like how you look." It was an innocent thing for a 7-year old to say, but it still made Kisame blush lightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Rin's father, whom apparently just was coming back from his mission, scooped Rin up. "Rin! Why are you out here by yourself!? Come on, we're going home. And don't speak to the monster..." He had whispered the last part, but Kisame still heard it. Rin gave Kisame an apologetic look as her father dragged her away, and Kisame gave her a small wave.

*_**Present-Time***_

Rin grunted slightly as she stabbed Kenji's thigh. He yelped, and went low as he tripped her feet, sending her crashing to the ground.

_Poof!_

The shadow-clone on the ground disappeared, and Kenji went still as a cold blade pressed against his neck. He smirked.

"Well done, Rin." He said.

Rin placed the kunai back in her bag, and she nodded, silent. They were both breathing heavily, both having wounds, but none in vital areas. Kenji had a stab-wound in his thigh, shoulder, and a gash in his leg, all in which were now being healed by the medical Nin who'd rushed over. Rin had a slice by her collarbone, narrowly missing a vital area, a slash starting from her shoulder and stopping before hitting her wrist. A Nin came over, but she held up her hand.

"Rin, stop being a baka and let her heal you—"

"Nins are not always there in battle to heal, are they?" Rin said, cutting off Kenji. "I would rather let it heal on its own. Besides, it just needs cleaning and stitching up. I can do that myself."

Kenji nodded, glaring at her. She walked away, and started cleaning her wounds, before hastily stitching them up. This training session had taken longer than she wanted it to, and she needed to be quick if she wanted to make it to work in time.

Rin waved goodbye to the others as she ran to the Dango shop she worked at. The boss may be nice, but he doesn't stand for tardiness. She made it there exactly on time, and her boss smiled at her.

Over the years she had changed—a lot. She had grown colder, never really showing her emotions. She had cut her dark hair to a short, boyish cut. She was still short, but there wasn't _that_ much of a difference between her and someone like Kenji now. Her chest had developed quite nicely for a girl, as had the rest of her figure.

"Glad you made it on time, Rin." He said. She gave a tiny smile, and he tossed her the apron as he left. It was a small shop, only really requiring one person waiting the customers.

When she had gotten everything set up, she looked over to see two men in Akatsuki cloaks approaching the stand, and she glanced up from her small notepad at them. Unlike some of the others in the village, Rin didn't fear the Akatsuki, for two of the members came there often. Granted, these two weren't the same two, but still. She didn't judge others until they gave her reason to. Yes, the Akatsuki were killers, but they had never done anything personally to her or her family. They never really got the opportunity to.

Her mother had died of a sickness when she was 7, her father was killed on a mission in an accident when she was 10, and her sister had been kidnapped, only to be found days later dead a little outside the village when Rin was 14. Rin swore to herself she would live for them, so she had started training after her mother died, and now was a good fighter and had good medical skills. She never let what happened to her family affect her.

"Hello gentleman, what can I get for you today?" She said, false cheerfulness in her voice. She rarely ever showed emotions.

"Four sweet dangos and two green teas." One of them said monotonely. She nodded, writing it down and tore it off, giving it to the cook. The cook nodded, already cooking it.

She looked up at the Akatsuki members, actually looking at them this time. One had raven hair and black eyes that held no emotion. The other one was rather tall, muscular, and resembled a—

Wait…

She paused, looking at the other one. _Ki-sa-me.._ Ran through her head, in her 7-year-old voice. She froze. Kisame looked up at her with a brow raised. "What?"

She shook her head, looking back down at her notepad. He shrugged, looking back at the other one. Rin zoned out, drawing the little boy she'd stood up for, noticing how _similar _they looked, and she knew they must have been the same boy. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a bell went off, indicating their food was ready to be given to them. She picked up the food and gave it to them silently, not looking up.

Kisame smirked, sharp teeth showing. "Hm, Deidara and Tobi said this was a good place to come to because the worker wasn't afraid of the Akatsuki. Were they wrong? Or is it just me?"

Rin's head shot up, looking at him. Deidara and Tobi had come there often, and she'd often get into little chats with them. "Of course not! Nobody deserves a different treatment than others. And why would it be you?"

Kisame's partner looked up from his food, glancing at him, who was looking at Rin curiously. "Are you blind or something?" Kisame asked.

"No." Rin said, emotionless mask back. "I don't see anything wrong. I like how you look."

Kisame froze up. His partner noticed, and got up, pulling Kisame up. "Kisame, let's go—" only to be interrupted by Kisame.

"Rin..?"

Rin gave him a small smile. "And here I was thinking you'd forgotten about me."

"Kisame, come, now. We've already spent too much time here." His partner said to him.

Kisame looked at his partner, then to me, and gave a small sigh, waving goodbye. I gave a small wave back, and they walked away. After they were gone from sight, I sighed deeply. "God dammit.." I mumbled.

The next few days were the same as usual, except that not even Tobi and Deidara came, so work was pretty boring.

It had been close to the end of my shift. The day had been slow, and I didn't see that many people around. I sighed as I untied my apron, ready to call it a day and close the shop, but I stopped as I saw a figure walking towards the shack. I groaned lightly, tying it back on. The man had long black hair and pale skin, with slight discoloration in some spots. Poor guy, must be sick.

I put on my cheery mask, like I did for every customer. "Hey, Hun, what you want?" I said after about a minute.

The man grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I want you, girl."

I playfully rolled my eyes, playing along with his little game. I got hit on often by men from out of time, and the best thing to do was play along until they either leave or try anything. "Oh, we have a cutie. But seriously, what do you want?"

He still had that annoying smirk on his face. "Again, I want you."

I rolled my eyes, frowning. God, I hate persistent men. "Look, it was cute the first time. Order or be on your way." The cook let out a gasp, and I groaned, turning around to see what the problem was, but a blow was landed at the back of my head, and everything went black.

I woke up in a dimly lit room, on the floor. I groaned, sitting up, then froze as the memories of what had happened rushed into my head. I reached for my kunais, then silently cursed. Of course the bastard had taken them away from me.

I looked up when I heard someone chuckle lightly, and the guy from earlier stood in the doorway, smirking down at me. I clenched my fists. "_What the fuck!?" _I yelled, glaring at him as I jumped to my feet, only to stumble backwards, leaning against the wall as dizziness consumed me. "God… w-what did… what did you…" I mumbled, shaking my head. Things were getting blurry, and I struggled to stay standing.

His smirk grew, and he drew closer. "What are you talking about, dear?"

I shook my head, putting an arm out. "D-Don't call me…And don't come close…" I couldn't hold myself up, and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, my arm still up to keep him away. He chuckled again, and suddenly I felt my shoulder burning… burning so much. I let out a pained gasp at the suddenness of it, my eyes wide. I practically tore down my sleeve on my shoulder, finding an odd mark. I frowned, trying to rub at it to make it come off, but it started glowing, and I winced, biting my lower lip so hard I tasted blood as it burned again.

"You…_marked _me!?" I yelled, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper, barely audible, and I froze as I remembered that my sister, when her body had been found, had a similar mark on her neck. "My sister…" I looked at him in outrage. "You bastard!"

He was across the room in a second, pale, cold, scaly hand wrapped around my throat. He lifted me off my feet, and I weakly kicked my legs, grasping at his hand. He glared at me, but the smirk was still there. "Girl, if I were you, I'd be a bit more careful with my words…" He said slowly. I nodded, and I was dropped, landing on the ground with a loud _thud, _causing dust and dirt to puff up in a cloud, making me weakly cough. "Suigetsu, come help our new friend, please." He said, smiling.

A guy walked in. He had white hair, violet eyes, and I could see sharp teeth poking out. He was kinda cute, I admit. So he's Suigetsu…interesting. He nodded, and the man with the pale face left. Suigetsu turned to me. "So you're the newbie…I'm Suigetsu. He," Suigetsu gestured to the door where the man had just left. "Is Orochimaru." I nodded, still scared shitless. He laughed a bit. "You're scared, aren't you?" I nodded again, and he grinned. "Good. That means you aren't stupid."

Days passed, maybe a week, I didn't know. I was never let outside, and of course there weren't any windows. I tried staying as far away as I could from Orochimaru. Whenever he came near me, my shoulder burnt. Whenever he touched me, which he tried to often, I felt like I was on fire; and not the good, pleasure kind. The 'oh my god I'm going to fucking die' kind.

I think he did this shit on purpose, too. He liked seeing me afraid. I avoided the others, but it was harder. Suigetsu was pretty cool, but still. I've been fucking _kidnapped, _and they expect me to act like everything was fine? The others…we don't get along, as to be expected.

But one day…one blessed day…I saw the door. Unguarded.

I froze when I saw it. _Should I?_ If I ran, it could give me my life back, but if I was caught…God only knows.

Fuck it.

I looked around quickly, to make sure no one was around, and when seeing no one, I ran for it. I threw open the door—quietly—and ditched. I ran as fast as I could through the unknown woods.

_God, I don't recognize any of this…where the hell am I!? _I thought to myself as I ran, narrowly jumping over vines and weeds, and dodging branches. I must have been running for at least half an hour, and my stamina was running out. While thinking, I tripped on a fallen tree, and went tumbling to the ground. And just my luck, I fell into a thorny part!

I cursed under my breath, wincing as I pulled myself up. I was bloody, my clothes were torn, and I thanked my past self for cutting my hair so short. I heard running water nearby, and shrugged. I'd been running for so long, I was bound to be miles away from that retched place. I found the lake rather quickly, and stripped to my bra and panties, then dove into the water. I opened my eyes underwater, and screamed when I saw familiar shark-like eyes looking at me in confusion.

I swam up to the surface, frantically swimming to the shore, where I practically jumped on; grabbing my torn clothing and holding them close. "K-Kisame, what the hell!?" I yelled, after coughing up the water I'd inhaled when I screamed.

He laughed at my jumpiness. "Alexis, chill, I didn't even know you were here until you jumped in." I just shook my head at my own stupidity. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why haven't you been at the shop?"

I froze at the question. Do I tell him? About Orochimaru, about the mark, about everything? No, who knows what he'd do.

"Oh, sorry, I took a little break for training." I said, waving a hand non-caringly.

"Then why do you have that on your shoulder…" he said, caution in his voice.

"Just dirt." I choked out. Who the hell am I kidding; it looks nothing even remotely close to dirt! It's a _very _defined mark, and plain as day when I had my shirt off.

A hand grabbed my other shoulder, and out of instinct I grabbed the closest rock, spinning around to hit the person behind me, but they grabbed my arm, twisting it. It was Kisame's partner, from earlier. "It doesn't look like dirt to me." He said plainly, and I struggled to get out of his grasp. His eyes shone with the Sharingan, and I struggled more, but couldn't stop myself from looking at his eyes before everything went black.

_This has been happening __**way **__too much recently…_

I woke up in an unfamiliar place (again -_-), but this time it was well lit, unlike the other place, and I was on a cot. I squinted my eyes, making them appear shut so I could still look at my surroundings before they knew I was—

"It's obvious you're awake." A voice said from the doorway. I cursed in my head and sat up, giving up the act. A man stood by the door. He had spikey orange hair, and _too _many piercings. He also had the Rinnegan, which I made a mental note of.

"What do you want?" I almost screamed. I just wanted to go back to my old life.

"You can't go back to your old life." He said, as if reading my mind. "Not with that on your shoulder."

I rolled my eyes. "So I got tattooed in my sleep, with some weird poison put under the skin. So what? If it was that major I'd be dead by now."

He scoffed. "You're an idiot."

My hands clenched. _Idiot? _Clueless, maybe, but not an idiot! I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"You're an idiot if you believe that. You may say it, but your eyes scream in defiance. You know that mark isn't just any tattoo." I rolled my eyes. How bad can it be? "Orochimaru cursed you. That's a _curse mark._ Get it now? If you went back to your village, you'd be putting everyone there in danger. That's how bad it is."

I glared at him. "Look dude, stop reading my mind. It's annoying as hell."

"I'm not reading your mind." The man said plainly. "Your thoughts are plain on your face." I silently cursed. Ever since Orochimaru broke me—yes, he _broke _me, sick son of a bitch—I'd been unable to keep on my mask, which meant my emotions were clear as day. But it still rose a question.

"Why would you care about my village's people? You lead a group of S-ranked killers!" I asked in disbelief.

"And you supposedly don't judge people."

"I'm not judging; I'm stating a fact."

"So what, even though we're killers, that means we don't care about anyone else?"

"That's kinda what the whole _killer _status applies, dipshit."

He growled. "I could kill you in an instant.."

"Then why don't you?"

This time, he cocked his head to the side. "Because we could use you."

I hesitated. God, I hope they aren't anything like Orochimaru.. "Use..Me..?"

He nodded. "Yes. According to your file, you are good with your medical skills, and a good fighter. You can be a maid, also helping Kakuzu when one of our members are injured…" He smirked. "And when one of the members needs to let off steam…You can be the punching bag."

I paled, and my heart stopped for a moment. "Y-You're joking about the last part right? _Right?_"

He just smirked. "You'll be sharing a room with Tobi. Good luck, hopefully you'll live a while." And left.

I just sat there, pale, thinking on his words. _You can be their punching bag…_

He was joking…right!? _**Right!?**_

Trembling, I stood up and shakily walked to the door. As I stood out in the hall, wondering where to go, someone fucking _tackled _me, and out of instinct, I grabbed their arm, twisted it, and threw the person at the wall. I looked down at the man. He had black hair, but that was all I could see, since he wore a bright orange mask.

"T-Tobi's sorry, Tobi's a good boy!" The man said in a very child-like voice, and I rose a brow. How the hell did _he _get into the—wait…

"Madara Uchiha?" I asked like the idiot I was.

Suddenly, I was against the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat—another thing that has been happening too commonly—with him looking at me menacingly. "Who the hell are you, and how do you know who I am?" he said quietly, but his voice filled with venom.

"M-My town—R-rumors about you—s-sorry—d-didn't mean to p-piss you o-off…" I choke out, my face turning red. He dropped me, and I landed on the ground with a thud_._

"Don't speak a word to anyone, and act like you never knew." He said menacingly. I blinked and he was gone. _Fucking bipolar bastard.._ I think to myself, shaking my head. I walk through the winding halls silently until I find the place where I guess is the lounge, where I see many men (and a chick) all sitting, some looking at the TV, some reading, one counting money, and one working on a doll. I hesitated, then quietly cleared my throat. Kisame looked up at me, a brow raised. I gave him a look, and he got it.

"Oh, yea, guys, we have a…uhm…" He struggled with what to call me, and I giggled lightly.

"A maid." I finished for him.

The spikey-haired piercing guy gave a small sigh. "And if anyone needs to let off steam, since I'm sick of some of you wanting to kill off other members…You can use her."

Kisame tensed, while some of the other members 'whooped' (mainly the guy with the silver hair) and jumped up. "_**WHAT!?"**_

"_**WHAT!?" **_Kisame repeated, dumbfounded.

"You heard me well and clear, Kisame. She will be the maid, and the 'punching bag', you could say." Piercing guy said, shrugging. "Oh, and we might want to introduce ourselves to her…Rin, I am Pein, but you will call me Leader-sama." I nodded.

"Hey bitch, name's Hidan." The silver-haired guy who had been joyful when it was announced I'd be the punching bag said. I nodded.

"Kakuzu." The guy counting his money said, not looking up.

"TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI!" Madara—I MEAN Tobi said. I gave a little wave.

The other members went through their names. The one named Deidara was another one who had been happy with the announcement. Sasori didn't particularly care, neither did Itachi or Zetsu. Konan took pity on me.

It was a couple hours after the introduction; I was cleaning some blood off the floor in one of the hallways that Deidara dragged in—apparently he's just finished a mission—when I was kicked in the side, hard. I let out a yelp of pain and surprise, holding my side, when the person grabbed my short hair roughly and fucking tossed me like a doll at the wall. I hit it hard, and I bit my lip to stop from yelling out. I'd fight back but…They're supposed to be doing this to me apparently, so I couldn't. Blood started running down my face, so I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I looked up to see Hidan smirking, and I just closed my eyes as I heard his footsteps walking away, laughing a bit.

I winced, pulling myself up. Now I gotta clean up whoever's blood this is _and _my own. I groaned quietly, but when a hand touched my shoulder, I shut up and scrambled away in fear. God, first Orochimaru broke me, now I gotta deal with being a punching bag? Just kill me already…

_***Kisame's POV***_

My heart wrenched as I saw her scramble away from me in fear, and I knelt down beside her. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you…" I said softly to her. She was a mess. Blood was running down her face, her shirt was pulled up a bit to reveal a cut on her side, along with a forming bruise that looked pretty nasty, and she looked terrified. Tears were running down her face. I sighed, gently taking her shoulders and pulling her towards me as I held her, and she cried into my chest.

This was _not _the Rin I saw who stood up for me to a group of boys way bigger than her with rocks, or the Rin at the Dango shop who smiled at all the customers, who didn't judge anybody. I could tell when I saw her at the lake that she had already changed; she had a ring of bruises around her throat, and a pretty nasty one on her cheek, along with ones on her arms, shoulders, and waist. _**(I'm so mean to my characters XD) **_This Rin was more…scared. And I will beat the shit out of whoever made her this way, right after whoever beat the shit out of her.

_***Rin's POV***_

I don't know why I trusted Kisame as much as I do, and as quickly as I did. As he held me, and tears streamed down my face, he softly asked, "Rin…Who did this to you?"

I froze. I was supposed to be the punching bag, and I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side—It would SUCK to get on a killer's bad side—so I didn't want to rat anyone out and get them pissed, so I just shook my head, not answering his question.

I was tougher than this…I can get through it.

He sighed at my silence, and I pulled away, wiping my tears, and I saw a mix of blood and tears on my hand, and I sighed.

"C'mon, let's get Kakuzu to fix—"

"I'm fine." I said, cutting off Kisame. He gave me a doubtful look. "I'm fine." I repeated, shaking my head. I broke away from his arm, getting down again as I scrubbed on the floor, cleaning up the blood before it stained the wood, and the blood dripping from my head. Kisame sighed, and I sensed hesitation.

"If you need anything... You know where to find me." I didn't look up as he walked away, but whispered, "Thank you…Kisame."

I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face before he turned the corner, out of my sight. I sighed softly, finally getting the rest of the blood off the floor, tearing off a piece of my shirt to stop the flow of blood from the wound on my head.

As I walked through the halls, looking for my room, Deidara walked by, and I quickly tried to get out of his path, but he growled, obviously pissed off because of something, and shoved me into the wall, walking away. I just shook my head. I had deal with worse—_much _worse—at Orochimaru's place, I can do it here. I picked myself up from the floor—again—and walked through the halls, finally finding my room. 'Tobi', as his alibi is supposedly, was already in there, mask off, face in his pillow. When the door opened, he quickly grabbed his mask, but once he noticed it was me, he just growled, putting his face back in the pillow.

"You know, your head might need medical attention; you shouldn't just leave it." He mumbled through the pillow.

"I was going to fix it up in our bathroom…" I said quietly, looking at the floor. He made a noise, indicating he heard me, and in minutes I heard him lightly snoring.

I went to our bathroom, quickly grabbing the first-aid kit, and grabbed a few supplies as I worked on the wound on my head. It was slightly worse than I thought, but it would only require a couple stitches. I winced slightly as I stitched it up, after disinfecting it, and put a slight bandage on it, thanking Jashin for my short hair.

I groaned lightly after everything was done, putting things away and leaving the bathroom as I basically _collapsed _on my bed, but my last thoughts were how kind Kisame had been to me…

I awoke, and was slightly surprised to see myself snuggled comfortably under the blankets, and changed in some of the sleepwear Konan had gotten me—a black bandeau with black short-shorts. I frowned. I didn't remember changing, or getting in the covers, just fixing my wound and getting on top of the covers, too exhausted to get under. Did 'Tobi' do this? Nah, he doesn't really seem like the caring type. The bed thing didn't bother me as much as the fact that somebody had undressed me in my sleep, and that I must have been too exhausted to wake up.

I shook my head, shrugging, and got out of bed. I took care of my morning routine—teeth, hair, etc.—and left the room.

Five minutes of wandering through the halls later, I had finally found the kitchen. Hidan sat at the table in boxers, drinking coffee, talking to Kisame, who had a bowl of cereal, but the sight of Hidan made me flinch. I silently tried walking past him so I could get something from the fridge, but he grabbed my waist roughly, stopping me. I winced, but stopped.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" He sneered, smirking.

I gulped. "G-Getting something to drink…" I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You're the maid, right?" He asked suddenly. I nodded, confused, but shouted in surprise and pain as he dumped his hot coffee on me, chuckling.

Kisame stood up quickly. "Hidan, what the hell!?" He yelled, infuriated, but Hidan ignored him.

The coffee burned, but not enough to cause severe harm, but it still hurt like a bitch! I felt tears in my eyes from the pain, and Hidan indicated to the coffee dripping onto the floor. "Clean it up, bitch." And with that, he got up, dropped his coffee cup on the floor, making it shatter, and left the kitchen as if nothing had ever happened.

I heard Kisame growl, and he was instantly at my side. I flinched, thinking his anger was directed towards me, but for some reason his angry expression saddened, and he put a hand under my chin, gently making me look up at him.

"Rin, I'm so sorry for Hidan, but you don't need to fear me. I would _never _hurt you." He said softly.

I don't know why, but I believed him. He was the only person here that I felt like I could trust. Deidara and Hidan obviously enjoyed the fact I was the punching bag, 'Tobi' told me himself that he would kill me if I let his secret spill, Pein was the one who _made _me the punching bag.. But with Kisame… I just _knew_ I could trust him. I nodded slightly, and he dropped his hand from my chin as he started checking the red areas on my forehead, neck, shoulders and back for serious burns, and I sighed in relief when he told me there was none.

He sighed as he looked at me in sympathy, and then clenched his fists, shaking his head. "That bastard will pay…"

I looked at him, startled. Why would he care about what happened to me? "Why do you care?" I asked, but then covered my mouth with one hand, regretting what I said.

"Why would I not?" He said, in a tone suggesting it had been obvious. At my silence, he sighed, shaking his head. "Tell me if you need anything or…or if that bastard does anything else, okay?" I nodded, and he gave me a toothy smile, before leaving the room.

As I cleaned up Hidan's mess, then moved to the dishes, memories triggered by Hidan's actions flooded through my head, and I winced. As soon as I was done with the kitchen, I grabbed a water bottle and an apple from the fridge and retreated to the safety of my room.

Well, safety until a certain someone came in for a shot at the punching bag, of course.

Twenty minutes and an ass kicking from Deidara later, I was in the bathroom again, stitching yet another wound. This one right above my collarbone, right where the slice from Kenji and mine's last training was, and I found myself lost in thought.

"_Fucking bitch!" Kenji yelled, my long hair in his hand as he pulled me off the ground. Tears stung my eyes, and I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp._

"_Worthless trash…" He mumbled for what seemed like the fifth time. He always acted like this when we were alone; I never knew what I did to make him hate me. Kenji slapped me across the face, and it echoed through the silent forest. Not even the birds sang their normal tune. "Shut up!"_

"_I-I didn't talk…" I mumbled, earning a kick in the stomach, and I bent over in pain, only to have a few strands of my long hair in his grasp to be ripped out, and I bit my lip, a slight whimper escaping me._

_He threw me down onto the ground, and back up a little. "You're nothing, so quit acting like you're worth something. Get up and fight for once." And with that, he was gone._

_I had stumbled to the river a bit away, hoping to get myself cleaned up before I went back, so that people wouldn't ask questions. Kenji was a dick, always has been, but he was a strong one, and I knew I'd be in hell if I told anyone anything went on. I frowned as I looked in my reflection in the water; Long, too long, black hair, big eyes, petite form…Very feminine looking. I grabbed a broken piece of glass on the ground, and with one sharp cut, most of my hair was on the ground around me. I looked at my reflection once again, and made slight cuts, and soon my hair was…boyish, you could say, and when I tried grabbing it, I was unable to get a fistful. I smiled. My long hair had always been my downfall, since so many could grab ahold of it. _

_I had headed back to the village, and over the weeks, I was shown to be better at fighting, since I didn't keep getting grabbed or tripping on my hair. Kenji hadn't been able to hurt me anymore, because I had finally been able to train and become a better fighter, actually fighting him back—and winning._

The scene shifted, and I was in Orochimaru's base.

_He had just finished one of his…sessions, perverted bastard, and I was left to myself in the room given to me. I hadn't fought back this time, knowing my struggling had just entertained him, and he was disappointed to see the fight leave me. I shrunk back into the corner, quickly putting my clothing on __**(If you haven't gotten it yet, there should be a big hint -_-). **__ Tears ran down my face, and I found myself thinking something that had shocked me as soon as I noticed the thought; 'Kisame…Please save me.'_

I shook my head, clearing myself of those awful memories. I don't even know why I had thought about them; I just did. A question still clouded my thoughts, though; _why did I call out for Kisame?_

I heard Tobi sigh in irritation from the other side of the door. "Rin, you done with your medical shit yet, you've been in there forever dammit!" In his normal voice, since this was in the bathroom in our room. I shook my head again, quickly dabbing the remaining blood up and putting away the medical supplies, then opened the door and gave him a bright smile.

"Bathroom's all yours."

I left the room. Hidan and Kakuzu had just left on a mission, and I believe Deidara is sleeping, so I wasn't that afraid. I walked into the lounge, and Kisame looked up.

"Rin, you okay?" He asked, seeing the line of stitches by my collar bone. I nodded, shrugging.

"I'm fine, Kisa-kun." He blushed a bit at my nickname for him, and Zetsu snickered, not making a comment on it. I smiled lightly, sitting down on the couch.

He smiled at me, and then looked at Zetsu. "Hey, can I talk to Rin alone for a sec?" He nodded, sinking into the ground. Kisame turned to me, silent.

I rose a brow, confused. "What's wrong Kisa—"

My eyes went wide as he slammed his lips onto mine, cutting me off. I was shocked for a moment, but found myself kissing him back. His lips were surprisingly soft, and I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip for access, and I parted my lips slightly. He pulled me into his lap, and—

"Ahem."

We jumped, startled to see Itachi standing there, his eyes wide, but he honestly looked plain annoyed and irritated. "You're taking up the entire couch. If you want to fuck, please go to one of your bedrooms…"

We blushed, pulling apart as we sat on the couch awkwardly, my hand in my lap and his behind his head as we tried pulling off the casual look. Itachi chuckled slightly, shaking his head, and I gave up. I got up, giving a smile at Kisame as I bit my lower lip, before running off to the room Tobi and I shared, my face red from both embarrassment from Itachi seeing us, and pleasure from Kisame seeing me.

I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I was breathing heavily, biting my lower lip, my face completely red from blushing. Tobi looked up from his book, mask still on.

"What happened to Rin?" He asked in his Tobi voice.

I shook my head. "N-Nothing."

He paused, his head tilted to the side, probably thinking. Then, he spoke again, and I could just _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Tobi thinks Rin did something bad with one of the members. Is Tobi right?"

I bit my lip harder, and without answering him, walked over to my bed and just collapsed on it, my face in my pillow. After about a minute, I heard Tobi groan in irritation, and just turned back to his book, when an earlier question arose.

"Hey Tobi?" I looked out from the pillow.

"Hm?" he looked over at me.

"Who changed my clothes and put me to bed last night?"

"Oh," He acted like it was obvious. "Kisame had Konan do it. He said he would have himself, but then noticed you needed to change sooo…"

I nodded, and then put my face back in the pillow. So, Kisame, huh? One of the only people who cared when I got beat. The man who I was…Well…Making out with just a few minutes ago…

Why did he do that? Did he really like me, or was I just a toy, like Orochimaru? Is he just trying to mess with me?

_Life is so confusing. _I grumbled in my head.

_***Kisame's POV (FINALLY!)***_

I glared at Itachi as he sat on the other side of the couch, casually watching TV. I mean, _really?_ Only he would ruin that kind of goddamn moment for TV, when he has his own in his room!

My face was still red _(or well…a faint purple, I guess...) _and I thought about what happened moments ago. She had kissed me back…Actually kissed me back. Hell, I don't even think she realized it when she had grinded against me, making me almost lose control over my body. But when she had turned to me, biting her bottom lip the cute way she does, her bangs, a little longer than the rest of her hair, framing her face, her cheeks a cute shade of pink, I just had to do it. But then fucking Itachi had to come and ruin it. She had jumped up, leaving the room, but not before smiling at me, her face flushed, biting her lip again.

What the hell is she doing to me?

_***Rin's POV***_

I awoke with a jolt, panting, a sheet of sweat covering me. _Fucking nightmare…_ I grumble in my head.

I heard Tobi's light snoring from the other side of the room, and I sighed as I tiptoe across the room, leaving quickly. The halls were dark and ominous looking, and I kinda regretted coming out, but my throat burned, and I needed water. After walking through the tunnel-like, dark halls, I finally came upon the kitchen. I sighed in relief, pouring myself a glass as I chugged it down, then poured another that I sipped. My free hand was on the edge of the sink, and I found myself thinking of Kisame again.

_Does he like me back? Wait…'back'? Nonono, I like Kisame as a good friend—_

_**You're lying to yourself. **_

_Pfft, as if! I—_

_**Like Kisame? Why yes, you do.**_

_Listen, you bastard, I don't—wait…Why am I arguing with myself?_

_**Beats me.**_

I groaned lightly, angry and confused. Did I really like Kisame? I already knew the answer, I think… I—

"Rin? What are you doing up?"

I jumped at Kisame's voice, almost dropping the cup in my hand. How the hell could one man unnerve me so much!?

"Nightmare." I answered simply.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Perfect."

He sighed, and came over to stand next to me. I looked up from my water at him, and noticed he was kinda close. I blushed, biting my lip, and he smirked.

"You're cute when you do that."

I frowned slightly in confusion. "Do what?"

"Bite your lip and blush. It makes you look innocent."

I blushed more, and looked back down to my cup. He put a finger under my chin, pulling up slightly, making me look at him. I did, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me again. I closed my eyes, kissing him back. This kiss was different than the other one. The one before was hungry, ravenous, filled with lust, while this one was gentle, and passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I wrapped mine around his neck gently.

After a couple minutes I pulled back for air. Both of us were blushing and breathing heavily, our arms still wrapped around each other.

_I really do love Kisame...Don't I... _I thought, as I bit my lip, smiling.

Slow claps startled us both, and we turned to see a _very _amused looking Hidan, smirking at us.

"_Very _entertaining show you two put on right there.." He said, his smirk growing.

I blushed, burying my face in Kisame's chest, slightly afraid of Hidan, and Kisame growled at him. "Piss off, Hidan!"

Hidan held his hands up in defense. "Woah, not my fault you decided to shove your tongue down her throat in a place where anybody can see. If you want to fuck, go to one of your rooms."

He growled again, tightening his arms around me protectively, and strangely enough I did feel safer. I could practically feel the tension in the air, and I whispered to Kisame, "Please don't fight…"

He sighed softly, looking down at me, but then glared at Hidan, tightening his hold on me before picking me up bridal-style, carrying me to his room. I felt it was kind of unfair that everyone but Tobi and I got their own rooms, but eh, what can you do?

Kisame set me down on the edge of the bed, sitting next to me. He looked at me curiously. "You never did tell me what was wrong."

_Well fuck. _I thought to myself. I really didn't want to tell him that _he_ was the problem. Might cause a bit of a dilemma, don't you think? Just…the way he protects me, how he kisses me…But then acts like nothing happened? And how much even his presence can make me jumpy and nervous? And how my heart speeds up whenever he's around me? How the fuck do I tell him that!?

"Nothing." I lie smoothly. He seems unconvinced, but he doesn't press on.

"You can't stay being everyone's punching bag. It isn't right, for anyone, and certainly not you." He seemed to freeze at his last sentence, and I rose a brow.

"Not me?" I ask.

He shook his head, ignoring the question. "I'm going to Pein in the morning and demand he changes it. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I felt my face grow hot. I knew I was blushing, and thanked God—or Jashin, or whoever the fuck is higher up, how the hell did I know?—for the dim lighting in the room.

He chuckled. "Did I mention you're cute when you blush?" I bit my lip, smile playing on my lips as I gave a small nod, and he grinned. "Well you are." I blushed more and hid my face, making him laugh.

Kisame put a finger under my chin, lifting slightly, making me look at him, and I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I knew what he wanted. I grinned, leaning forward. Our lips were about to touch—

*_**Boom!***_

_***Nobody's POV***_

An explosion rang out, along with a smoke bomb, and out of instinct Kisame turned around, grabbing Samehada, but froze in his spot when Rin's scream echoed out. The door slammed open and members ran in, but whoever it was were gone.

And so was Rin.

_***Rin's POV***_

I awoke on a hard, cold surface. I bolted up, but let out a pained cry as metal wires tying my arms down cut deep, preventing my movement. I suddenly felt another's presence, and froze as a familiar man resembling a snake came into my line of vision, and a familiar burning started in my shoulder, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a scream, as this time it burnt unlike any other.

He grimaced, and slapped me across the face. "_Shut up!" _He hissed, and I whimpered, biting my tongue to do as he said. He smirked slightly at my fear, and started circling me.

"What the fuck do you want you bastard!?" I yelled at him.

He just looked at me with his cold, hard eyes and said simply, "I'm just taking back what's mine."

My blood went cold. How had I forgotten the weeks I'd spent here? The torture, the emotional, physical, sexual abuse here? The fear? His smirk widened at my expression, and he chuckled, sending a shiver down my spine. The burning started up again, and I bit back a scream as tears poured down my face. He tsk'ed.

"Rin, you disappoint me. You were so strong when you first came here, I had faith in you. But, you're just like any other. I have no more use of you."

I frowned. "T-Then why would you take me?"

He smirked again. "You don't _really _think I'd let the Akatsuki have my toy, do you?"

_My toy…._

I froze up when I saw a scalpel in his hand. He noticed what my eyes were directed on, and held it up. "Oh, this? I just need to make a few…alterations…" he said, walking towards me.

My screams didn't stop for hours.

_***Suigetsu's POV***_

"Suigetsu, get in here." Orochimaru's voice came, and I hurried. When I walked in, I saw lots of blood, and a familiar girl on the table.

"Is that Rin?" I asked suddenly, and got my answer when I saw him smirk.

"Rin, dear, show our friend Suigetsu your new look." He said, and she sat up. Her appearance made me freeze.

There were deep cute all over her face and neck, with two deep gashes in the front on her shoulders, and I could see bone. Her eyes were silver, different from her normal blue eyes, and she had no pupils. Her skin was covered in blood, but that wasn't what attracted my attention; What attracted my attention were the horns protruding from her head.

_***Kisame's POV***_

"_Damn it!" _I yelled in outrage, slamming my hands down on Pein's desk. Bastard had refused to let us go to get Rin back! "We have to get her!"

"Kisame, she is marked by him, she _belongs to him! _We can't do anything about that!"

I growled. How the fuck can he say something like that!? "How the fuck can you say something like that!?"

Pein growled, standing up. "Kisame, I am your leader, you will—"

Konan burst through the door. She had been out when Rin was taken, so she hadn't known yet. "Pein, what happened to Rin?"

"Orochimaru took her, as she belongs to him—"

"We are getting her back!" She snapped.

Pein hesitated. "Konan—"

She growled, cutting him off. "I hated it enough you made her the punching bag, I'm not gonna sit here while he does who-knows-what to her! _We are getting her back!"_

He nodded quickly, and I fought the urge to smirk. Women.

Once we headed out, after Konan forced Pein to make the other members return, we found Orochimaru's layer easily, and I frowned.

"Doesn't this seem a bit _too _easy?" I said to the others. A few glances were exchanged, and Pein sighed.

"We're all here already, no turning back now."

I gave a curt nod, and the plan went into effect.

_***Suigetsu's POV***_

A loud _boom! _Echoed through the hideout, and Orochimaru smirked. "Suigetsu, keep the girl here. She'll come when she's called." And with that, he left.

I glanced out, and saw Orochimaru smirking at the Akatsuki.

"Why hello, Akatsuki. Pleasure meeting you here, hm?"

The fish one—Kisame—glared daggers at him, being held back by several of the other members, one hand over his mouth, mumbling his cursing at Orochimaru. He chuckled. "Rin, come out please, your friends want to see you." Rin was suddenly out of my arms, and next to Orochimaru, her face emotionless. I had a feeIing knew what would happen next…

_***Kisame's POV***_

We all froze when we saw her. _What…why…Rin… _Fragmented thoughts jumbled through my head as I looked at her. I could barely comprehend what was going on. A few of the members stared at her emotionless face in horror. Orochimaru patted her head, carefully avoiding the sharp thorns, and smirked at us.

"_What the fuck did you do to her?!" _I yelled, breaking free of Deidara and Kakuzu's holds. I stared at her in horror; she had deep cuts all over her body, gashes on her shoulders, and two black, sharp horns protruding from her head. She was _covered _in blood, and her blue eyes were silver, pupil less, and emotionless.

He ignored my question, looking at Pein. "Do you still want her back?"

Stupid question, Pein answered easily. "Yes."

Orochimaru _tsk'ed, _shaking his head. "Rin, be a dear and take care of these imbeciles for me, will you?"

I frowned, along with a couple of the other members, in confusion. Why would he act like she would just listen to him? Rin gave a curt nod, and Hidan growled.

"Little bitch…" He mumbled, and I turned to him, when an ear-piercing shriek echoed, making us all cover our ears. I turned back to Rin, and she had let out a shriek as small, grotesque, bat-like wings tore out of her back, along with blood. I grimaced, but jumped back as she was suddenly in front of Hidan, who jumped back, grabbing his scythe. In one swift movement, she had shoved her hand into his chest, carving through with sharp claws, and had ripped his heart out. He grunted, his face contorted in pain, but still stood, and swung his scythe, but her claws elongated further and with one swipe of her hand, his head was rolling on the ground. We all stared at her in shock, for it all had happened in mere seconds. Slowly, she turned to me, a crazed smile on her face, revealing long, sharp, jagged teeth, and I backed away, grabbing Samehada.

Suddenly, she jumped at me, and I struggled with dodging her attacks.

"Snap out of it Rin! We're your friends!" I yelled. I looked over at the others; Itachi and Sasuke were fighting, Konan and Tobi were trying to fight off Karin, Deidara and Sasori had Suigetsu, Kakuzu was fixing up Hidan, Zetsu was observing, trying to find everyone's weak spots, and Orochimaru had disappeared.

While observing, I'd barely miss getting my eyes clawed out by Rin, and I growled. "Dammit Rin, stop this!" I yelled.

Her eyes twitched slightly as she cut me, almost getting a chunk of my chest out, and I winced, but recognition flashed in her new, silver eyes. "Kisa?" She asked, her face twisted in pain, but her body kept trying to attack me.

"Yes, Rin, it's me! Stop trying to kill me!" I yelled, dodging yet another blow, and I tripped her, causing her to crash to the ground. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't get killed by her either!

She jumped back up, and her look changed to sorrow. "Kisame, I can't stop. I don't want to hurt you!"

I growled. "Then what the hell do you want _me _to do?" Irritation and instinctive anger flashed through me as she cut me, her claws sinking so deep that when they ripped out I could see bone, and I winced again.

"Kill me."

I froze, and got another slice. "What!?"

"You have to kill me, dammit!" She yelled, seething. I glared at her.

"I'm not going to—"

"Please!" Hurt flashed through her silver eyes, and I dodged another blow.

I closed my eyes, and swung Samehada. I felt it connect with her side, and send her flying into the wall, cracking it, and rubble fell on her. I stopped, staring at the pile. "Rin.."

She was suddenly in front of me again. "_**You have to do better than that, sharky!"**_She yelled, her voice multi-layered, her crazed smile back.

I frowned. How can she still have so much chakra? Samehada should have drained most of it.

Then it hit me; her wings. They were pulsating and slightly glowing. Those wings must have been sucking up chakra for her. I growled, and saw Hidan behind her.

"Hidan, get her wings!" I shouted.

She shrieked, spinning around, but Hidan was faster as he sliced at her wings, and the appendages fell to the ground. I froze as I saw what he was going to do. I wanted to scream, I wanted to get him away from her, but my body refused to move.. _I'm so sorry Rin. _

Hidan grabbed her by one of her horns, causing her head to go back, and she let out another ear-piercing shriek. He winced, and slit her throat.

Everyone stopped as her body hit the ground, blood splaying from her neck. I felt tears going down my face as I dropped to my knees by her body, looking down at her lifeless shell. Orochimaru's gang had retreated, but I couldn't care. I couldn't feel anything but sorrow. I picked her body up, holding her to me as my eyes stayed tightly shut.

"_Rin…Please wake up…I'm so…__**so **__sorry…Please just…just come back to me…" _I whispered to her. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! "_I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't get to you before Orochimaru did those things to you, I'm sorry I could never tell you how I really felt…Please come back…" _But she didn't. She didn't open her eyes and blush once she'd notice I was holding her. She didn't bite her lip the cute way she would. She didn't give me that shy smile that made me melt every time I saw it. She stayed utterly still, eyes open, but looking at nothing. Tears dripped onto her cheeks, mingling with blood from her cuts.

I felt a part of me dying as I realized it; she would never wake up.

_***Nobody's POV***_

The members—even Deidara and Hidan—all looked down at Rin with sadness in their eyes. They may have not thought much of her, but it was obvious of how much she's affected Kisame. Konan had tears streaming down her face, and light sniffles could be heard from Tobi. Kisame though…He couldn't feel anything. It was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, for good.

Pein sighed, looking at Kakuzu and Zetsu. "Kakuzu, get him up. Zetsu, bring the girl. We're going back to the base. This was a waste of time and energy." He shook his head.

Konan started sobbing quietly as they left, and Tobi let a few tears escape. The others were silent as they walked back.

Rin's body was buried. Konan bawled the entire time. A couple of the members—Tobi, mainly—had a couple tears that went down their face. Kisame looked emotionlessly at the body, not speaking a word. He hadn't spoken a word since they had gotten back. She looked peaceful in death, even with the cuts and horns. Her eyes had returned to their blue, but they were clouded over.

Months passed. Things returned to normal, besides the fact Kisame had barely spoken to anyone. The other members acted like it never happened, except for Konan, who had certain days when she would quietly cry, but nobody knew about it besides Pein, who'd comfort her.

One by one, the members started dropping. Sasori, Deidara…Dead.

Then it was Kisame's turn. He had looked at Guy, Naruto, Killer Bee, and Yamato, standing in front of him, looking at him in horror as he summoned his sharks.

_Rin…We'll finally be together once again…I've missed you…So much… _He thought, closing his eyes as the sharks attacked, ending his life.

"I've missed you, Kisame."

_**End**_


End file.
